The Main Frame
|imagen= Archivo:The Main Frame.png |comentario_imagen= De izquierda a derecha: Rhieta Pie, Jakk Whifney, Liame Reo, Range Ingrorm y Tab Faybern. |apariciones= Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV |año= 1998 }} The Main Frame (En español: La computadora principal) es un filme que se estreno en el 1998, producido por Love Media. La película es publicitada por las calles en el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, también aparece en el Apartamento de Niko en un su estuche sobre un mueble, al lado de un disco de OG Loc en Grand Theft Auto IV. En el afiche también se puede leer una corta reseña de Poke Magazine que exclama "Awesome dude" (increíble, amigo) y una calificación de 5 estrellas. La película está calificada como PS para "Pretty Stupid" (muy estúpido). Información general La película trata sobre cinco adolescentes colegiales que consumen LSD y descubren "la verdad" y deben tomar las decisiones de su vida, como se puede ver en la pequeña descripción del afiche que originalmente dice "What happens when five college students take LSD and discover the truth... They have to make the decision of their lives!" (en español: Que pasa cuando cinco estudiantes de colegio consumen LSD y descubren la verdad... Tendrán que tomar la decisión de su vida!). thumb|Afiche original. thumb|Afiche del décimo aniversario. Según el comercial de radio en GTA: Liberty City Stories el grupo de adolescentes creen vivir en una computadora y así también el resto del mundo, probablemente por su consumos de drogas alucinógenas. En el programa de radio de The Electron Zone de la radio LCFR se menciona la película, empezando con una llama preguntando a los conductores de pensaban de The Main Frame y sobre su ciber sexismo, sobre esto, Steve dice que The Main Frame es la mejor película de todos los tiempos, en parte por su realismo. Destaca que le gusto el robot que "defecaba" y un poco del "idiota" que salva a todos (probablemente refiriéndose al protagonista que sale en el centro del afiche). Bill también concuerda de que la película es buena y menciona que el backdoor hacking y el "factor de relleno" estuvo "increíble", añadiendo que era gran metáfora. Después menciona que una noche anterior vio a un usuario en una sala de chat que blasfemaba a la película, tras esto Bill afirma que tuvo que insultarlo. El afiche que promociona le película fue ligeramente editado para la edición del décimo aniversario. El "nuevo" afiche incluye lo que serían los nombres de los cinco protagonistas en marco superior, estos son respectivamente según los que se encuentren debajo: Rhieta Pie, Jakk Whifney, Liame Reo, Range Ingrorm y Tab Faybern. Comercial de radio thumb|center|Comercial de radio. Traducción (no oficial) :Narrador: La película del evento del año de la todo el mundo habla. :Hombre #1: ¡Eres solo un virus, no eres real! :Mujer #1: Soy tu madre, estúpido. :Narrador: Un grupo de personas que creen que el mundo entero está dentro de una computadora. :Hombre #2: ¡No podemos salir de aquí! :Mujer #2: ¡Rápido, pon tu disco duro dentro de mi unidad de disco! :Hombre #2: ¡No puedo, mi disco duro se quebró! :Mujer #2: ¡Reinicialo! :Narrador: The Main Frame. Que pasa cuando cinco estudiantes consumen LSD y descubren la verdad. :Hombre #1: ¡Ahh! ¡Tu cara es pixel gigante! :Narrador: Tendrán que tomar la decisión de sus vidas. :Mujer #3: ¿Que debo poner? ¡¿Sí o no?! ¡¿Uno o cero?! :Narrador: The Main Frame, es real. :Mujer #3: ¡Oh, no! ¡''The Main Frame''! :Narrador: Próximamente en cines este viernes. Calificación PS para Pretty Stupid Traducido: Muy estúpido. Mención en The Electron Zone thumb|center|Mención en The Electro Zone. Traducción (no oficial) :Mujer: Hola, me pregunta que ustedes piensan sobre esa película "The Main Frame" y la controversia sobre su ciber sexismo. :Steve: Bueno, antes que nada si esto fuera una sala de chat estaría escribiendo con una mano.Esta es una referencia a su hábito de masturbarse. En mi humilde opinión "The Main Frame" es la mejor película de todos los tiempos, parcialmente porque es muy realista, en especial el robot que defeca y un poco de ese idiota que salva a todos. :Bill: Estoy de acuerdo, y la bronca en la película sobre hackear con la puerta trasera y el "factor de relleno", ¡increíble! Eso fue una metáfora proveniente de las profundas entrañas del infierno, hombre. He visto un tipo anoche en el chat blasfemando "The Mainframe" y tuve que reprocharle, amo insultar a los odiosos. Y bueno, vamos a tomar un respiro, tomen un poco de las propagandas que hay. Curiosidades *Es una parodia de The Matrix, aunque esta no haya sido estrenada aún en el 1998 sino 1999. *Todos los skins usados en el afiche de la película son procedentes de GTA: San Andreas. El primer modelo de la izquierda es de la novia de Sweet que también es usado por un peatón, el segundo de la izquierda así también es de un skin que usa Scipio, el del centro es un skin de un miembro de la pandilla vietnamita de San Fierro, el segundo de la derecha comparte el skin con un peatón del desierto de San Andreas y el último comparte skin con Bárbara Schternvart. *Este es uno de los afiches donde se recicla el modelo de Bárbara Schternvart para el diseño, el otro en el de Silent But Violent. *Los personajes del comercial de radio que anuncia la película rompen la cuarta pared dentro del juego. pl:The Mainframe de:The Mainframe en:The Mainframe fr:The Mainframe hu:The Mainframe pt:The Mainframe Categoría:Películas Categoría:Anuncios publicitarios